Kumpulan Drabble Absurb Anak KnB
by Ai-Kazoku06
Summary: Kumpulan drabble anak-anak KnB absurb yang tak tahu sampai kapan akhirnya./Edisi Lakukan Apapun Pada Kuroko/Mari Bully Kuroko
1. Chapter 1

**Kumpulan Drabble Absurb Anak KnB**

**Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor, Drama**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), bahasa abal, beserta kelainan jiwa lainnya, humor garing**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading

.

**Panggilan Antara Riko dan Momoi**

"Halo sayang, tumben datang ke sini?" sapa Riko pada Momoi dengan gaya genitnya. Walau itu hanya candaan.

"Jangan panggil sayang dong, aku udah gak yuri lagi." Momoi memanyunkan bibirnya.

Riko mengangguk paham. "Ya udah mulai dari awal. Halo, tumben datang ke sini?"

"Jangan senormal itu dong." Momoi sekarang ngambek.

"Terus apa dong?"

Momoi mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Halo bebeb Momoi-ku tercintah, tumben kamu datang ke sini, Kangen diriku yang cantik ini ya?"

Riko langsung makan papan dada yang dibawanya mentah-mentah tanpa dimasak dahulu.

* * *

**Pernikahan Aomine**

"Seperti apa mempelai wanita yang Aomine pilih?" tanya Kagami pada Kuroko yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Kuroko sambil meminum Vanilla Milkshake kesukaannya.

"Dilihat besok saja deh."

Dan keesokan paginya semuanya terlihat terharu dengan mempelai wanita yang dipilih Aomine. Ternyata dirinya menikah dengan cermin.

"Mungkin dia terlalu sering mengatakn 'orang yang bisa mengalahkan aku adalah aku' sehingga dia menikah dengan pantulan bayangannya sendiri." seru Kuroko. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kagami.

* * *

**Lucky Item Midorima**

Kise penasaran dengan Lucky Item apa yang dibawa Midorima hari ini dan dia pun bertanya. "Midorimacchi, hari ini lucky itemmu apa?"

Midorima pun mengeluarkan Lucky Item-nya yang berupa **gergaji mesin**.

Semuanya anggota kisedai melirik horror pada Akashi yang sedang memonitori anggota lainnya, 'JANGAN SAMPAI DIA MELIHATNYA.'

* * *

**Ketiduran**

Karena kelelahan berlatih, semua anggota tim basket Seirin tidak sengaja tertidur di lantai gym sekolah. Sementara itu, Riko mengfoto satu persatu wajah rekan dan adik kelasnya yang tertidur untuk dipamerkan di mading sekolah besok pagi.

Dan Kuroko terlewati.

* * *

**Masakan Momoi dan Riko**

Seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai dan SMA Seirin tidak sengaja menginap di tempat yang sama (mereke liburan). Karena ingin melakukan surprise maka Riko dan Momoi pun membuatkan sarapan special untuk teman-teman mereka.

"Kita akan membuat kare kan?" tanya Momoi dan dibalas anggukan oleh Riko.

"Jadi kita harus menyiapkan apa?" tanya Momoi lagi.

"Tentu bahan-bahannya." balas Riko tegas.

"karenya jangan yang terlalu pedas ya, aku kasihan Tetsu-kun."

"Tentu, dan bagaimana kalau kita tambahkan suplemen agar mereka lebih kuat."

"Aku setuju, terus kita tambahkan vanilla. Tetsu-kun suka vanilla."

"Dan daging, Kagami-kun kan suka makan daging."

"Kita masukkan Tofu juga, Midorin kan suka Tofu."

"Dan buah-buahan, pasti nantinya akah lebih segar."

"Ide yang bagus."

Sementara di belakang mereka Anggota Seirin sudah hampir kena serangan jantung.

* * *

**Pulang Bersama**

Karena tertidur di kelas, Kuroko pun menggendong Momoi di punggung untuk mengantarnya pulang.

* * *

**Jatah Terakhir**

Kuroko menangis. Dikepalkannya kedua telapak tangannya sambil menunduk.

"Kuroko, ma-maaafkan aku.." Kagami menepuk bahu kiri Kuroko.

Secepatnya Kuroko menepis tangan Kagami, dan kembali terisak. "Kau kejam, Kagami-kun."

"Kuroko.." kagami kembali menyesali tindakannya. "Aku sungguh tidak tahu ka..."

"Cukup!" bentak Kuroko, "Kau kejam Kagami-kun."

"Kuroko..."

"Kau kejam Kagami-kun, itu Milkshake-ku yang terkahir untuk bulan ini Kagami-kun. Sekarang uangku sudah habis membeli milkshake lagi. Kau menghancurkan milkshake terakhirku." Kuroko berlari meninggalkan Kagami dengan ada efek slow motion beserta bunga sakura yang berjatuhan.

Oke, salah genre.

* * *

**Gelap**

"Aomine-kun kau di mana?" Kuroko berjalan ke sana ke mari dengan bertumpu pada dinding.

"Aku di sini." sahut Aomine yang sepertinya tidah jauh dari situ.

"Di mana?"

"Di jendela tepat di depanmu."

Kuroko melihat ke depannya. Tidak ada jendela. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, tidak ada jendela. "Aomine-kun, di sini tidak ada jendela."

Aomine pun langsung merosot, meratapi dirinya yang begitu gelap (baca:dakian).

* * *

**Hanya Satu Kelemahan**

"Akashicchi hebat ya, bisa dalam segala hal." kagum Kise yang saat itu sedang berlatih basket, dan dipasangkan dengan Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum narsis penuh kesombongan. Dirinya merasa tersanjung karena dipuji oleh 'budak'nya.

"Tapi aku ada pertanyaan Akashicchi."

"Hm?" Akashi menatap Kise, bertanda kalau dia bertanya.

"Kenapa Akashicchi tidak tinggi-tinggi ya?"

Keesokan paginya Kise ditemukan tepar karena mendapatkan porsi latihan seratus kali lipat dari Akashi.

* * *

**Salah Satu Kebencian Kuroko**

Hal yang paling dibenci Kuroko saat bertemu Kise adalah saat Kise memeluknya terlalu erat dan setengah nyawanya hampir ke surga. Atau saat dirinya akan diwawancarai dan mereka semua melupakannya. Atau pada saat absen yang gurunya salah menyoret karena tidak menyadari kalau dirinya mengancungkan tangan. Atau saat Momoi terlalu narsis untuk menjadikan dirinya pacarnya.

Diantara semua itu, yang paling dibenci Kuroko adalah hawa keberadaanya yang terlalu tipis sehingga dianggap hantu oleh semuanya.

**Mind to Review, Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kumpulan Drabble Absurb Anak KnB**

**Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor, Drama**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), bahasa abal, beserta kelainan jiwa lainnya, humor garing**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading

.

**Terong dan Cabe**

Kuroko dan Kagami sendirian di ruang ganti untuk berbincang-bincang dan istirahat. Para senior dan kawan mereka sudah pulang sejak tadi.

"Hei Kuroko, menurutmu di Kiseki no Sedai siapa yang cabe-cabean?" tanya Kagami untuk sekedar menghilangkan bosan.

"Akashi-kun." jawab Kuroko dengan mimik datarnya.

Kagami terkaget sebentar kemudian bertanya lagi, "Terong-terongan?"

"Murasakibara-kun."

"Cabe hijau?"

"Midorima-kun."

"Cabe rawit?"

"Kise-kun."

Kagami tersenyum misterius kemudian, "Terong dicabein?"

"Aomine-kun."

Dan korban yang disebutkan namanya oleh Kuroko di rumah mereka tidak sengaja menelan bahan masing-masing yang disebutkan oleh kagami. (tidak bisa membayangkan aomine tidak sengaja menelan terong dicabein)

* * *

**Kekompakan Aomine dan Momoi**

Aomine adalah pria. Momoi adalah wanita. Aomine bodoh. Momoi pintar. Aomine garang. Momoi ramah. Aomine bisa main basket. Momoi tidak pintar main basket. Aomine hitam. Momoi putih. Aomine suka tidur. Momoi yang membangunkannya. Yang jelas mereka terlalu jelas perbedaannya dan tolak belakangnya.

Namun merekan akan kompak dalam satu hal.

Yaitu Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Di antara semua orang kenapa harus aku?" gumam Kuroko sambil merutuki nasibnya di pojokan.

* * *

**Galau**

"Akashi." panggil Aomine saat anggota Kiseki no Sedai sedang makan bersama di atap sekolah.

"Apa?" sahut Akashi masih memakan roti yang dibelinya di kantin tadi.

"Pilih gunting-chan apa Tetsu?"

Akashi pun galau satu abad dua dekade.

* * *

**Apa Bedanya?**

"Apa bedanya Kagami dengan Harimau?" tanya Izuki pada saat sela-sela istirahat basket bersama kawan yang lainnya.

"Harimau itu hewan dan Kagami itu manusia." jawab Hyuuga tanpa pikir panjang.

"Salah."

"Terus apa?" sahut Koganei.

"Kalau Kagami makannya banyak, kalau harimau, makanannya itu Kagami."

Kagami yang mendengar lelucon senpainya mulai bertekad, pada saat ke kebun binatang nanti dia akan mengunci senpainya di kandang harimau. Biar besok dia bisa makan gratis di rumah senpainya. (baca:nebeng makan)

* * *

**Curhatan Momoi**

"Aku kemarin digendong Tetsu-kun pulang ke rumah, romantis kan?"

Sang pendengar hanya diam.

"Terus tadi siang Tetsu-kun baik memberikan aku es krim, katanya untukku saja. Aduh, aku jadi blushing ria."

Sang pendengar masih tetap diam.

"Dan kau tahu, tadi Tetsu-kun main basketnya keren. Aku jadi makin jatuh cinta padanya."

Sang pendengar masih diam.

"Suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi kekasih tercintanya."

Sang pendengar masih tetap diam. (Baca: momoi curhat ke stick es krim yang diberikan Kuroko)

* * *

**Drama**

"Oh Romeo, kenapa kau harus meninggalkan ku sendiri di sini Romeo?!"

Kise Ryouta di pojok ruangan menahan tawa.

"Romeo, aku akan menyusulmu secepat mungkin wahai Romeo..."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"KUNING NGAMBANG BERISIK!" aomine melempar buku naskah tepat di jidat manis Kise.

Dan korban dilempar masih tetap tertawa tanpa mempedulikan amukan orang yang melempar. Bagaimana tidak, Aomine dipaksa memakai baju khas Cinderella dengan semacam bandana di kepalanya, tidak memakai wig, dan ada semacam riasan hasil karya momoi, sepatu highheels (gini tulisannya?) yang sulit untuk dibuat berjalan, beserta dirinya yang disuruh menjadi seorang Juliet.

"HABIS, SIAPA SURUH TIDUR PAS JAMNYA PAK KILLER SSU~"

* * *

**Berani Bully?**

"Ne ne Midorimacchi, aku ingin bertanya tentang suatu hal ssu?" tanya Kise pada saat di ruang loker bersama anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lainnya.

"Apa nanodadyo?" tanya Midorima sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Golongan darah apa yang paling sering di-bully ssu?"

"AB." jawab Midorima singkat.

"Ha, di sini siapa yang golongan darahnya AB?" tanya Aomine tiba-tiba pada semua temannya.

"Aku." jawab Akashi sambil memainkan gunting-chan tercintanya.

'LEBIH BAIK KAMI MATI.'

* * *

**Ketakutan Masing-masing**

Kise takut sama cacing.

Aomine takut sama lebah,

Midorima takut sama kucing.

Murasakibara takut sama gagak.

Kagami takut sama hal yang berbau horror.

Momoi takut sama kodok.

Kalau Akashi takut kehilangan gunting-chan dan Kuroko Tetsuya selamanya.

"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Bulan apa?**

"Ternyata hari ini bulan purnama" kata Riko sembari menatap bulan purnama dengan tersenyum.

"Bukannya sekarang Bulan July ya?" sahut Izuki sambil menggarung punggung kepalanya.

Seketika Izuki mendapat bogem mentah dan cantik di pipinya, hadiah dari Riko yang manis.

* * *

**Yang Paling Menakutkan**

"Menurumu lebih menakutkan Akashi-kun atau mantan pacar?" tanya Kuroko pada Kise.

"Mantan pacar."

**Mind to Review, Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kumpulan Drabble Absurb Anak KnB**

**Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor, Drama**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), bahasa abal, beserta kelainan jiwa lainnya, humor garing**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading

.

**Tak Mau Lagi**

"Aku tak mau lagi menjadi bayanganmu lagi Aomine-kun!" Kuroko menangis

"Aku bisa melakukan ini semua sendiri, Aomine-kun bodoh!"

Kuroko menangis dan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kumohon bangunlah Aomine-kun." Kuroko memeluk peti kayu yang di dalamnya terbaring seseorang bernama 'Aomine Daiki'.

* * *

**E-mail Terakhir**

"Satsuki, kenapa kau menangis?" Aomine mendekati Momoi yang berada di pojokan gym sekolah Too.

"Tetsu-kun.. hiks... Tetsu-kun."

"Ada apa dengan Tetsu?" Aomine menaikkan sebelah matanya.

Momoi pun memberikan ponselnya pada Aomine.

"A-apa? Ti-tidak mungkin..."

Aomine menemukan isi e-mail itu adalah, 'Selamat tinggal Momoi-san, Aomine-kun. Doakan aku tenang di alam sana.'

"Te-tetsu..."

(Kuroko bunuh diri dikarenakan depresi dengan kehancuran keluarganya.)

* * *

**Di Kereta Api**

Takao selalu memperhatikan lelaki berambut hijau berkaca mata dengan benda aneh yang dibawanya selalu menaiki kereta api dengan waktu yang sama dengannya. Asumsikan Takao menyukai seseorang yang tidak dia ketahui namanya itu.

Setiap hari dia selalu memperhatikan lelaki itu dari kejauhan. Ingin dia mendekati lelaki itu dan berkenalan, namun tekadnya terlalu kecil.

Pada suatu hari Takao membulatkan niatnya untuk berkenalan dengan lelaki itu, namun pada saat menaiki kereta api dia tidak menemukan lelaki berambut hijau berkaca mata yang dia cari. Namun sayup-sayup dia mendengar percakapan.

"Kau tahu Midorima Shintaro kemarin pindah."

"Ha? Midorima Shintaro yang mana?"

"Yang punya rambut hijau berkaca mata itu. Suka bawa Lucky Item Oha Asa itu."

"Oh dia? SUNGGUH?"

"Iya, baru kemarin dia meninggalkan kota ini."

Takao pun putus harapan.

* * *

**Tanpa Berkata Apapun**

Kuroko terus menunggu kabar Akashi (kekasihnya) yang ada di Rakuzan. Setiap hari dia menunggu sampai dia bosan. Dan besoknya dia diajak jalan-jalan oleh Momoi hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan.

Pada saat jalan-jalan Momoi angkat bicara, "Ne Tetsu-kun, apa kau tahu pacar barunya Akashi-kun."

"Pacar baru Akashi-kun?"

Momoi mengangguk, "Iya, kalau tidak salah namanya Hirasawa Koneko. Padahal seingatku dia masih punya pacar lamanya."

Kuroko berpura-pura tidak mengerti, "Pacar lama?"

"Iya, dia belum memutuskan pacar lamanya dan sudah jadian dengan pacar barunya. Kejam sekali."

Perasaan Kuroko pada Akashi seketika hancur dan sedetik kemudian dia membeci (calon) mantan kekasihnya.

* * *

**Bersumpah**

Aomine bersumpah dengan dirinya yang menjadi polisi, dia akan mencari pembunuh yang membunuh semua temannya di Kiseki no Sedai dan memenjarakannya selamanya.

* * *

**Berbanding Perasaan**

"Aku sangatlah Iri dengan Taiga." gumam Himuro. "Aku membencinya."

"Aku ingin seperti Tatsuya." gumam Kagami. "Aku menyayanginya."

* * *

**Tetap Tersenyum**

Riko tetap tersenyum pada saat seseorang yang dia cintai menikah dengan orang lain yang menjadi impiannya. Dia juga ikut membantu menjodohkan mereka. Hyuuga Junpei tersenyum pada calon pengantinnya.

_"Riko, terima kasih karena telah membantu." ujar Hyuuga setelah berhasil melamar gadis impiannya._

_Riko mengangguk, "Sama-sama Hyuuga-kun. Aku harap kalian hidup bahagia selamanya."_

_Hyuuga tersenyum lima jari, "Aku bersyukur memiliki teman sepertimu Riko."_

"Aku juga bersyukur pernah mencintai seseorang sepertimu, Hyuuga-kun."

* * *

**Kapan-kapan**

"Oi Kise, sebentar lagi Inter-High akan dimulai. Apa kau akan ikut?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hoi kuning, jangan diam saja jawab."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hah, kapan-kapan kita bermain basket bersama lagi ya?" Aomine menaruh Bunga Lily pada batu nisan yang bertuliskan 'Kise Ryota' sambil menangis.

"Tapi... Kapan?" Aomine memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Roh Kise memeluk dari belakang tubuh Aomine sambil berkata...

_"Suatu saat nanti, Aominecchi." _

* * *

**Senyuman**

Kuroko dan Ogiwara akan bermain Street Basket. Ogiwara yang membawa. Dia memainkan bolanya sementara Kuroko di sampingnya.

"Ops!" Bola yang dimainkan Ogiwara terjatuh dan menuju ke jalanan.

"Ogiwara-kun?" Kuroko memperhatikan temannya yang mau mengambil bolanya yang terjatuh.

Saat Ogiwara akan mengambil bolanya tiba-tiba ada sebuah truk yang melaju dengan kencang. Ogiwra shock, namun dengan cepat Kuroko mendorong temannya sampai ke tepi jalan. Sempat Ogiwara melihat senyuman teman masa kecilnya penuh ketulusan.

BRAAKK!

Kecelakaan tak terhindari. Kuroko terkapar di jalanan dalam keadaan sekarat.

"KUROOKOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Menikah**

Karena terlalu mencitai Momoi, Kuroko menikahi Momoi tercintanya yang sudah menjadi mayat.

**Mind to Review, Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kumpulan Drabble Absurb Anak KnB**

**Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor, Drama**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), bahasa abal, beserta kelainan jiwa lainnya, humor garing**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading

.

"Oke di sini Ai Kazoku desu. Akan mengadakan tanya jawan ala KUROKO NO BASKET DESU!"

**JENG! JENG! JENG! JENG!**

"Yang akan menjadi bintang tamu adalah AKASHI SEIJUROO desu!"

Akashi keluar menuju ke panggung dengan gaya stoicnya. Pose pose pose dan dia ditendang le karena kebanyakan pose.

"Aturannya mudah kok. Kalian tinggal mengajukan pertanyaan pada kolom review dan pada chapter selanjutnya akan dijawab oleh anak-anak KnB desu. Permintaan melakukan sesuatu juga boleh desu. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau acara ini akan berhasil desu." le pundung di pojokan.

"Bersemangatlah Ai-san." Kuroko menepuk punggung le.

"Kuroko..." le nangis bombay "Ternyata tidak salah selama ini aku jatuh cinta padamu desu."

Le ditimpuk gunting sama akashi.

* * *

_layar mati karena le rawat inap_

* * *

Le balik, "Oke kita kembali ke acara desu. Aturannya mudah bukan desu? Apa, kalian masih belum ada yang belum mengerti desu? Baiklah akan Ai jelaskan desu."

Le buka tirai merah.

"Jadi begini, semisal saya bertanya 'Apa makanan kesukaan Akashi desu?' maka dia akan menjawab desu. Seperti 'Aku menyukai cabe-cabean' desu"

"Memang aku harus menjawab jujur ya?" Akashi muncul dari belakang.

Le kaget, "Wa-wajib desu. Kalau gak gitu penonton kecewa desu."

"Mau bagiamana lagi." Akashi tersenyum sambil pose yandere "Akan aku layani kalian semua."

"Kami juga terima fanservice dan pertanyaan absurb seperti 'Apa kolor yang Akashi pakai hari ini?' desu."

"WOI!"

Le mengabaikan Akashi, "SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAP SELANJTUNYA DESU!" le lambaikan tangan.

Tirai merah tertutup.

"Ai tunggu di acara selanjutnya ya"

* * *

**Behind The Scene**

* * *

Aomine dan Kise di belakang panggung bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa jadi acara tanya jawab begini ssu? Bukannya ini seharusnya drabble ya ssu?" Kise garuk-garuk pantat.

"Abaikan saja, yang penting kita digaji." Aomine ikutan garuk pantatnya Kise.

"Aku harap acara ini berhasil ssu."

Aomine mengangguk setuju.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kumpulan Drabble Absurb Anak KnB**

**Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor, Drama**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), bahasa abal, beserta kelainan jiwa lainnya, humor garing**

**Maaf kalau lama update**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading

.

"JA JA JA JA!" tirai terbuka dan berdiri di depan panggung seorang gadis yang cantik nan jelita yang bentuk fisiknya layaknya Diao *sensored* dari fandom cebelah, "Bertemu lagi dengan aku author yang fabulous ini dalam acara tanya jawab ala Kuroko no Basket desu!"

"Maaf kalau acara ini lama munculnya desu. Dikarenakan aku yang sibuk dengan dunia fanaku dan semua yang begitu absurb desu." le nangis terhura dengan berjatuhannya daun musim gugur yang berbacground pohon sakura.

"Oke, itu background sama daunnya datang darimana?" ujar Aomine sambil menunjuk le yang lagi nangis.

"Yap tak usah berlama-lama desu. Mari kita sambut KISEKI NO SEDAI PLUS MOMOI DAN KAGAMI DESU!"

Tirai merah yang kedua terbuka dan terlihatlah anggota kiseki no sedai yang duduk di sofa merah panjang dengan urutan paling kiri Midorima, Kise, Akashi, Kuroko, Kagami, Momoi, Aomine, dan Murasakibara. Kalian ingin tahu kenapa Akashi duduk di sebelah Kuroko? Itu karena author diancan bungee jumping dari ketinggian 100 KM tanpa parasut atau tali dengan keadaan diikat semua. Dan kenapa Momoi nyempil? Itu karena nanti ada pertanyaan untuknya walau cuma satu.

Le berjalan menuju sofa berwarna hitam khusus tempatnya dia duduk. Dan Le duduk dengan anggunnya, "Oke, ini juga ada peraturannya untuk kalian desu"

"Peraturannya apa ssu?"

"Kalian harus menjawab dengan jujur dan tidak boleh beranjak dari tempat duduk sebelum aku menyuruhnya desu, mengerti desu?"

Semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai mengangguk tak terkecuali seorang Akashi Seijuroo. Tumben nurut?

"Oke, pertanyaan pertama dari Natsu-Chan26 desu." Le baca dengan seksama kertas fulio kemudian senyum zewem "Aomine sama Kise itu pasangan y*** (you know what i mean) atau enggak? kalo enggak, coba buktiin, kalau iya, yaudah."

"APA! PERTANYAAN MACAM APA ITU SSU!" teriak Aomine dan Kise berbarengan.

"Aku tidak mungkin suka sama si kuning ngambang itu!" teriak Aomine sambil menunjuk Kise.

"Hidoii ssu. Padahal aku suka sama Aominecchi." Kise nangis. Sementara Le angkat tinggi-tinggi kertas yang bertuliskan 'YAOI DETECTED'

"Kau jangan bercanda kuning! Aku itu sukanya sama Tetsu!"

Kali ini Aomine mendapatkan Death Glare dari empat orang sekaligu, Le, Akashi, Momoi, dan Kagami. Dan orang yang mendapatkan DeathGlare tidak peka sehingga dia hanya bisa tak acuh dan terus pasang wajah merengut.

"Oke, intinya Kise suka sama Aomine dan Aomine suka Kuroko desu. Jadi mereka Yaoi dengan berbeda orang yang mereka sukai desu." Le merengut, "Pertanyaan berikutnya dari desu. Ini pertanyaan yang panjang desu. Pertama untuk Akashi desu. Hal apa yg paling berharga bagi mu? Kau suka pairing MuraAka apa AoAka? Kenapa?"

"Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi uke?" sementara Murasakibara yang berada di pojokan sambil makan empek-empek yang dijual di gangn do-tiit- udah seneng banget karena Akashi bisa jadi ukenya.

"Namanya aja acara tanya jawab desu, jawab aja desu."

"Aku pilih AoAka saja lah. Itung-itung aku bisa nyiksa dia karena telah menyukai Tetsuya-ku tercinta. Dan hal yang paling berharga adalah gunting-chan."

Efek dari ucapan Akashi bagi Kiseki no Sedai adalah, Murasakibara nanti setelah acara mau gantung diri dan jadi pocong untuk mengahantui Aomine, Aomine mau gantung diri karena ya kau tahu, sementara Kuroko hanya sweatdrop dalam emotionelessnya.

"Pertanyaan kedua untuk Kuroko desu." Le jadi sumringan tiba-tiba "Kan banyak tuh yaoi yang masangi Kuroko-kun ma chara lain, apa ada pairing yg Kuroko-kun suka? Kenapa?"

"Sejujurnya aku masih normal dan aku tidak suka dipasangkan dengan laki-laki. Jadi aku pilih Momoi-san."

Para fujoshi pun kecewa. Momoi hura-hura. Dan anak Kisedai yang suka sama Kuroko pun bersumpah akan membunuh Momoi.

"Selanjutnya untuk Midorima desu. Kenapa kau tsundere? Kenapa rambut mu hijau? Kenapa kau tinggi? Kenapa kau bisa 3p? Ken-" le potong pertanyaan karena terlalu panjang.

"Oke jawabannya mudah nanodayo." Midorima membetulkan posisi kacamatanya "Aku tidak tsundere nanodayo. Karena itu menurun dari orang tuaku nanodayo. Karena aku terus belatih nanodayo. Karena itu bakat alamiku nanodayo."

"Satu diantara sekian jawaban yang diberikan Midorima itu ada yang bohong desu." Le mendapatkan tatapan tajam yang menusuk baja dari Midorima tapi diabaikan "Selanjutnya untuk Murasakibara." Murasakibara menghentikan acara makan nasi goyeng "Apa rahasia mu untuk menjaga bentuk badan? Walau makan banyak kau tak gendut"

"Aku tidak punya rahasia yang special. Hanya saja aku selalu merasa lapar." jawab Murasakibara dengan gaya malasnya kemudian melanjutkan makan nasi goyengnya.

"No comment deh desu. Selanjutnya untuk Aomine desu. Kenapa kau dakian? Apa gk pernah mandi pake sabun?"

"Aku gak dakian. Kulitku itu coklat seksi. Tentu saja aku mandi pakai sabun, mana mungkin aku mandi pakai deterjen." Aomine ngamuk-ngamuk gak jelas sambil makan sofanya. Oke, makan sofanya itu bohong kok.

"Selanjutnya Kise desu." yang mau ditanya udah seneng kegirangan akhirnya dia diwawancari juga. "Kenapa kau bisounen/bener gk tulisannya/? Kenapa kau sangat alay dan cengeng?"

Aomine nyahut "Kise cantik dilihat dari menara paris pakai sedotan bengkok. Terus dia alay banget sampai pernah membunuh seorang wanita."

Akashi bertanya "Kise pernah bunuh seorang wanita."

"Iya, pas pacaran dulu dia suka kirim sms 'udach mackan thiang sayanq' begitu. Besoknya kekasihnya ditemukan mati karena makan tiang beneran."

semua anggota kisedai termasuk le ber-oh ria sementara Kise marah-marah gak jelas dan berteriak kalo itu bohong. Abaikan Kise dan kita berlanjut ke pertanyaan selanjutnya. "Selanjutnya dari Arisa-Amori desu. Untuk Akashi, itu matanya bisa bede gitu pake' lensa kontak yah ? belinya dimana ?"

"Arisa Amori, ini bukan lensa kontak. Ini mataku asli. Kalau gak percaya anda mau saya colok?" sisi Yandere Akashi keluar. Semua penonton diaharapkan menjauh dari tv sejauh lima kilometer biar tidak kena colokan gunting cantik nan manis dari Akashi.

Le pasang wajah horror, "Se-selanjutnya dari sherrysakura desu. Pertama untuk Kuroko, enakan di latih siapa, akashi, atau riko?, terus alasanya apa?"

"Aku lebih memilih Riko-senpai. Karena dia memilih latihan yang tepat dengan alasan yang jelas. Sementara Akashi-kun..." Kuroko melirik Akashi sejenak, "Jangan ditanya."

Para AkaKuro FC pun kecewa dengan jawaban kuroko. Akashi pun ikut kecewa. Dia sakit hati, BROKORO KRATAK BRO AKASHI!

"Selanjutnya Kagami desu. kamu itu makanya banyak tapi kok gak gendut-gendut sih?, apa rahasianya? Sebenernya aku juga penasaran dan iri desu. Kenapa desu?"

"Oi oi, aku makannya banyak karena aku butuh banyak tenaga untuk mengalah kepala pelangi." ujar Kagami sambil menunjuk kisedai minus Kuroko.

",Abaikan reaksi kiseki no sedai desu. Berlanjut ke Aomine, kenapa kulit kamu hitam?, sudah mencoba memakai lulur atau semacamnya untuk memutihkanya?, soalnya waktu pakek jersey touou yg warnanya hitam, kamu kelihatan menyatu sama bajunya. Oke, ini jleb Sakura-san desu."

Aomine remet bajunya "Aku gak hitam aku gak hitam aku gak hitam aku gak hitam..." begitu terus yang Aomine ucapkan sambil meratapi nasib,

"Yosh, selanjutnya pertanyaan dari Eqa Skylight." le berdiri seketika dan menunjuk Aomine dan Akashi dengan lancangnya "Coba kamu rape Akashi sekarang juga E-ehem maksudku lumayan kan buat balas dendam, nah abis itu kasih tahu rasanya gimana Akashi jadi Uke-mu?"

Aomine langsung berdiri dan ambil mic yang tersedia dan berteriak "HEI KAMU EQA! KAMU PENGEN AKU MATI SEBELUM MAIN DI INTER HIGH LAGI YA? KASIH TANTANGAN YANG RINGAN DIKIT NAPA! KE TETSU GITU! KENAPA HARUS KE AKASHI!" teriak Aomine sambil menunjuk Akashi.

"Sebenernya tantangan ini sama seperti Kanna Snow-Chan desu."

Akashi langsung berdiri dan memainkan gunting-chan tercintanya. "Bawa mereka berdua ke sini. Akan ku gunting mereka sampai tak berbentuk." semua kru langsung tutup studio begitu Akashi mengeluarkan gunting-chan.

"Tu-tunggu dulu desu. Di sini aku yang atur jadi lakukan desu. Kalian tidak ingin mengecewakan penggemar kan desu?"

Akashi dan Aomine saling lirik. Mereka terus lirik sampai le bosen. Sehingga le tendang paksa punggung Aomine sehingga tidak sengaja menyebabkan Aomine menabrak Akashi dan Akashi terjantuh ke lantai. Aomine yang ikutan jatuh pun bikin posisi tindih Akashi. (posisi mereka ada pada bayangan anda)

Seluruh Fujoshi, terutama AoAka shipper, teriak histeris sampai mimisan habis tiga ember. Dan jangan lupa fotografer yang dengan antusias mengfoto duo horror ini. "Jangan lupa sebarkan di internet ya desu."

* * *

_Sponsor dikarenakan le mendapatkan siksaan manis dari Ao dan Aka_

* * *

"Kita lanjutkan ke request yang berikutnya desu. Untuk Kise dan Kuroko desu. Masih dari orang yang sama desu, Eqa." le siapin tisu karena ini juga termasuk OTP le. "Aku mau lihat fanservice dari kaliaaaaaaannn! e-eh salah! warna celana dalam kalian apa?"

"Warna hitam." jawab Kuroko enteng. Sementara para pecinta Kuroko langsung bayangin Kuroko toples cuma pakai celana dalam hitam dan tinggal diraep. Kalian boleh mimisan, le juga mimisan kok mikirnya.

Kita lihat Kise. "Wa-warna coklat ssu." jawab Kise malu-malu. Sejak kapan dirimu jadi tsundere nak?

Sementara di pikiran le, Kise yang pake celana dalem coklat dan Kuroko yang pake celana dalem hitan lagi IfYouKnowWhatIMean di ruang loker. Abaikan saja.

"Selanjutnya dari Guest desu. Ini orang siapa ya desu?"

"Udah mana pertanyaanya." kata Kagami yang tidak sabaran.

"Untuk Kuroko desu. Tapi ya memang hanya untuk kuroko desu. pengen tau orang tua tetsu-kun kira2 seperti apa ya? Apakah pny hawa kbradaan yg tipis jg?"

Semuanya ikut penasaran, jadi semuanya melirik Kuroko.

"Aku memiliki bentuk fisik yang hampir sama dengan ayahku, dan juga hawaku yang tipis ini juga menurun dari ayahku. Dan ibuku juga rajin, sifat rajinnya itu menurut ke diriku. Intinya keluargaku normal dan aku menyayangi mereka."

Semuanya hanya ber-oh ria tanpa ada kesan yang aneh-aneh. Wah, normal sekali ya...

"Selanjutnya dari Erry-kun desu. Pertanyaan untuk Akashi, Ceritakan pengalamanmu yang paling memalukan! Harus jujur lohh nanti gunting-chan nya Erry culik."

Akashi sungkem sebentar ke gunting tercintanya, "Sayangku, kamu nanti kalau sama dia jangan ngambek ya. Turuti aja ya? Kalo dia macem-macem bunuh aja ya." Akashi berdiri dan menuju ke tempat di mana Erry-kun duduk.

BLETAK!

Itu tadi suara Le lempar mic ke kapala tamvan Akashi, "BAKA DESU! JANGAN KASIH GUNTINGNYA DESU! JAWAB PERTANYAANNYA DESU!"

Akashi kembali tempat duduk dan dengan pasrah menceritakan kisahnya yang menurutnya memalukan, "Aku setiap hari menjadi stalker Tetsuya."

Le mematung, "Tunggu, bahkan saat dia mandi kau juga intip desu?"

Akashi mengangguk onnicent.

* * *

_Akashi kena santet dan pelet jadi sponsor (lagi)_

* * *

"Masih dari orang yang sama desu. Untuk Midorima desu. Pilih aku atau Takao?"

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak berubah arah, "Aku memimilih Takao. Bu-bukan berarti aku menyukainya atau apa."

'Ahh~ dasar tsundere.' batin semua orang yang ada di dalam studio. Sementara Takao di balik panggung ketawa cekikikan.

"Selanjutnya dari Silvia-Kl desu. Untuk Akashi-kun desu. Langsung semuanya karena mempersingkat waktu desu. Kan banyak banget ff OC/Chara(termasuk yaoi)/ReaderxAkashi, apa rahasianya kau bisa sepopuler itu? Kan banyak banget ff pairing yaoimu, jijik gk pas liat adegan kau di ff itu? Rambutmu merah karena kelainan gen atau sedang ada trend 'orang tua mewarnai rambut anaknya?"

Akashi tersenyum badass, "Apa aku harus menjelaskannya?" oke, jangan Akashi. Karena semua penggemarmu di rumah dan di studio sudah mau cabut nyawa karena ketamvananmu itu.

"FF pairing yaoi? Kalau bersama tetsuya aku sih tidak. Kalau yang lainnya iya." Jahat kau Akashi.

"Orang tua mewarnai rambut anaknya? Tidak, rambutku ini murni menurun dari ayahku."

"Selanjutnya dari Kanzanaki Haseo desu. Untuk Akashi, mending kehilangan gunting-chan / kuroko? Kenapa?"

"Gunting-chan ada banyak, jadi lebih baik aku kehilangan gunting-chan saja." ucap Akashi sambil memeluk sayang Kuroko. Le langsung blushing melihat OTP-nya begitu manis di sofa seberang sana.

"Selanjutnya dari Fachan desu. Pertama untuk Akashi desu. lebih milih gunting chan ato kuroko? kalo misalnya gunting chan ato kuroko dlam bahaya siapa yg dislamat kan lbih dulu?"

"Tentu saja Tetsuya.

"Selanjtunya untuk Kuroko desu. kuroko kok imut bnget sii?,gimana rasanya jdi ukenya akashi? kenapa suka bnget ama vanilla milkshake? jatah vanilla milkshake sehari brpa gelas?"

"Terima kasih telah memujiku. Rasanya menjadi ukenya Akashi-kun? Tidak enak." JLEB! langsung mengenai ulu kokoro Akashi "Karena aku menyukai vanilla milkshake."

"Itu bukan jawaban kurokocchi."

"Jatah vanilla milkshake sehari? Seadanya uang."

"Selanjutnya untuk Aomine desu. ada rasa gag ama kise? pilih aokuro ato aokise ato aokaga? alasannya?"

"Ha? Rasa sama Kise? Enggaklah, mana mungkin aku suka sama dia. Kalo pertanyaan itu jangan tanya. Tadi aku sudah menjelaskannya." Kapan oi kapan?

"Selanjutnya untuk Kise desu. kalo misalnya kise jadian ama aomine seneng gag? apa yang kise suka meluk kuroko? gag takut kena gunting chan nya akashi?"

"Sudah pasti seneng ssu. Kan aku cinta mati sama Aominecchi." Aomine langsung muntah darah mendengar pernyataan Kise. "Habis Kurokocchi itu imut ssu. Asalkan aku tidak macam-macam dengan Kurokocchi, Akashicchi pasti tidak akan melemparkan gunting padaku ssu."

"Oke, salanjutnya untuk Midorima desu. midochan dapet tsundere dri mna? lucky item libra(zodiak saya ,hehehe) apa? kalo misalnya oha-asa gag ada lagi gimana perasaan midochan?"

"Aku tidak mendapatkannya dari siapapun nanodayo. Aku tidak tahu, mungkin kau bisa mengecek-nya di oha asa nanodayo." Saat akan menjawab pertanyaan ketiga, Midorima nyawanya melayang duluan.

"Selanjutnya untuk Murasakibara desu. murachin tinggi badannya bagi" dong ntar aku kasih maibou loh? murachin lebih enak kuroko ato akashi ato himuro?"

"Gak mau~~. Lebih enak Muro-chin."

"Dan terakhir untuk Kagami desu. kenapa alisnya dobel? perut kagami terbuatdari apa sih? makannya bnyak bnget,,,mau gag diukein ama aomine?seneng ga waktu dicium sama alex?"

"Alisku tidak dobel, memang dari sananya begini. Dari karet mungkin. GAK MAU. E-enggak." Kagami menjawab pertanyaan terakhir dengan blushing. Ketahuan kau bohong Kagami.

"Selanjutnya dari RiRingo desu. Untuk Akashi desu, akashi-kun, akashi-kun, masih nerima lowongan buat dijadiin pacar gak? Ri mau daftar dooong. Gak pa2 kok Yandere juga, yang penting kece. Nanti kalau Akashi-kun mau jd pacar Ri, Ri bawain susu ultra tiap hari biar tinggi. Akashi-kun kok sukanya bawa-bawa gunting sih? gak piso, celurit, atau pistol gitu, yang agak keren. Terus, terus, menurut Akashi-kun anak-anak GoM itu sifatnya kyk gmn? yang paling ngeselin siapa? yang paling bisa diandalkan siapa? tolong dijawab yah Akashi-kun"

"Susu ultra, pfftt.." Kuroko menahan tawa, disusul dengan semuanya. Le pun juga menahan tawa.

"Pertanyaan macam apa ini? Apa orang ini ingin menghancurkan harga diriku?"

"Sudah jawab aja desu. Namanya saja fans berat desu."

Akashi menghela nafas pasrah, "Aku gak terima lowongan jadi pacar. Karena pacarku itu Tetsuya. Karena gunting itu praktis dan tidak ribet. Mereka? Tidak jauh dari yang namanya budak bagiku, kecuali Kuroko. Yang paling menjengkelkan adalah Ryota dan jangan tanya kenapa dan yang paling bisa diandalkan adalah Shintaro."

"Tanpa babibu ke pertanyaan berikutnya desu. Selanjutnya dari Chinatsu Akaike desu. Untuk Akashi, Sei-chan kenapa bisa ganteng banget siihhh? Saya sampai pingsan ngeliat kamu."

"Karena aku ciptaan tuhan yang paling sempurna." Akashi kibas poni.

"Kedua, Sei-chan pernah coba pakai ehembraehem gak? Kalau pernah kapan dan dimana cobanya? Jelaskan ya!"

"MANA PERNAH AKU PAKAI YANG BEGITULAH"

"Terakhir, Pernah goyang dan nyanyi absurd gak? (Misalnya goyang ngebor dan nyanyi aku rapopo gitu xD) Diceritakan ya!"

"Tidak pernah."

"Kalau begitu lakukan desu."

Akashi melongo. Semuanya melongo. Le hanya pasang watados sambil membolak-balikkan kertas. "Tapi itu nanti saja lah desu."

Akashi usap dada. Lega rasanya.

"Selanjutnya dari Golden Eye Lashes desu. Namanya susah amat desu. Untuk Akashi, sei-chaan, kamu milih siapa? hasami-chan ato tetsu-chan ato furihataa?alasannya kenapa?"

"Bukannya sudah aku bilang..." Akashi tiba-tiba memeluk Kuroko yang ada di sebelahnya dan tersenyum "Aku memilih Tetsuya."

"Selanjutnya untuk Kuroko, tetsu-chaan, tersiksa banget ya jdi dirimu *digolok* kan hawa keberadaanmu tipis. nah kalo tetsu-chan ke mall, kan ada pintu yg make sensor(?) itu, kalo ga mau kebuka gimana? frustasi? depresi? bunuhdiri?"

"Minta orang lain yang bukain." enteng sekali jawabanmu nak, tapi aku setuju dengan caramu.

"Terakhir untuk Midorima, midorima! kok kamu itu selalu make kata 'nanodayo/nodayo'? kok percaya banget ama aho-asa?"

"Karena itu adalah logat yang tak bisa dihilangkan nanodayo. Sudah pasti, karena aku hidup mengikuti takdir nanodayo."

"Tinggal tiga dan acara ini selesai desu. Dari Uzumaki Endou desu. Untuk pertanyaan pertama tidak usah dijawab ya desu. Karena sudah dijawab di pertanyaan sebelumnya desu. Jadi untuk Kuroko, Apakah Tetsu-chan udah jadian ama Akashi-kyun? kalo udah tanggal berapa? Bulan apa? dan kencan pertama kali di mana?"

"Aku tidak menyukai Akashi-kun. Sudah aku bilang, aku lebih memilih Momoi-san daripada berpacaran dengan Akashi-kun atau yang lainnya."

Kuroko sayangku, kau tahu Aomine, Kagami, dan Akashi sudah mau gantung diri mendengar jawabanmu ini nak? Sungguh teganya teganya teganya dirimu...

"Terakhir desu. Untuk Kuroko dan Akashi desu. Wajib nurut. Permintaan : pingin liat Akashi-kyun sama Tetsu-chan mengucap janji sehidup semati di pernikahan boong2an"

Akashi lagi hura-hura dalam stoicnya. Kuroko sudah pundung. Sementara semuanya sedang mempersiapkan acaranya.

* * *

_Iklan lewat bentar_

* * *

"Jika anda lihat, layar panggung sudah dihiasi oleh bunga-bunga mawar putih yang melambangkan cinta sejati desu. Dan jangan lupakan uap-uap yang saya gak tau apa artinya desu. Tapi bagus desu. Terus pak penghulunya jika kalian tahu adalah Midorima sedang komat kamit desu. Jika anda tahu, di balik panggung Kagami, Aomine, dan Momoi sedang nangis desu. Sementara saya juga mau nangis desu, nangis terharu desu. Lalu Akashi sedang berdiri di atas panggung dengan tuksedo (gini ya tulisannya? Someone tell me) desu. Menunggu mempelai wa- ekhem, mempelai pria datang desu. Jadi kita tunggu saja desu."

Mari kita lirik Akashi yang sudah mencak-mencak gak jelas di panggung.

"Tetsuya lama sekali."

Midorima yang jadi pak penghulu hanya menghela nafas, berdoa semoga ini cepat selesai.

Lampu tiba-tiba mati. Dan muncullah Kuroko Tetsuya dengan dibalut baju pengantin wanita yang wajahnya ditutupi kain putih samar (author gak tau namanya. Kudet? Biarin). Lamput utama memberikan pencahayaan pada Kuroko yang berjalan pelan menuju mempelai prianya. Tangannya memegang sebuket kecil bunga mawar putih. Bajunya sungguh glamour dan jika kalian melihatnya "Itu beneran Kuroko?"

Sementara dibelakang panggung semua anggota kisedai plus Momoi dan Kagami cengo. Pasalnya mereka tak percaya yang berada di panggung itu Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia sungguh cantik, terlalu cantik untuk ukuran pria. Bahkan Momoi beserta Le juga iri, kenapa ini cowok cantik amat mak?

"Tetsuya..."

Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya malu, "Akashi-kun..."

Ekspresi Akashi Seijuuroo sekarang adalah tersipu. Mantan teman satu timnya sekaligus orang yang dia cintai sungguh cantik. Bahkan lebih cantik dari berjubel fans fanatiknya yang ada di luar sana (NotGomen).

"Kau cantik sekali hari ini." puji Akashi. Dibalik itu dia modus ingin merebut hati Kuroko. Cieee yang modus.

"Ekhem, mari kita mulai acara pernikahan bohongan ini." Midorima angkat bicara. Dirinya menatap mantan kaptennya yang lagi melihat malaikat jatuh dari surga, "Akashi Seijuuroo, apakah dirimu bersedia mendampingin Kuroko Tetsuya dalam senang atau pun duka, dalam sehidup semati?"

"Aku bersedia."

"Kuroko Tetsuya." kali ini Midorima beralih menatap Kuroko Tetsuya. Dirinya sedikit terpaku saat melihat Kuroko, betapa cantiknya ciptaan tuhan yang satu ini.

Kembali ke pernikahan, "Apakah Dirimu bersedia mendapingi Akashi Seijuuroo dalam senang atau pun duka, dalam sehidup semati?"

Kuroko sedikit terdiam, dalam hatinya dia bimbang antara menerima atau menolak. Ayolah Kuroko, ini adalah permintaan salah satu fans-mu. Turuti saja.

Dan berjubel AkaKuro Shipper (termasuk Le) udah dak dik duk kembang kuncup, pilih mana yang mau di cup. Eh salah, udah doki doki ngelihatan adegan yang membuat mereka melayang ke langit ketujuh tanpa tahu terbang pakai apa.

"A-aku bersedia."

"BANZAAAIIIII!" ini teriakan AkaKuro shipper tebar kembang tujuh rupa.

Kagami, Aomine, dan Momoi sudah brokoro kratak di balik panggung. Mereka mau gantung diri habis acara ini selesai.

"Sekarang diperkenankan kedua mempelai untuk berciuman."

Semuanya langsung kicep diem tanpa bersuara. Bahkan jangkrik yang biasanya disko malem-malem pun diam tak bersuara. Sunyi senyap layaknya kuburan.

Perlahan Akashi membuka kain tipis yang menghalangi wajah cantik Kuroko. Diperhatikannya wajah calon (bohongan) istrinya dengan seksama. Kemudian didekatkannya wajahnya pada Kuroko. Sementara Kuroko sendiri sudah memejamkan matanya pasrah. Midorima? Dia lagi blushing liat adegan shonen-ai homo akakuro didepannya secara live action.

Jarak antara wajah Akashi semakin dekat dan semakin dapat Kuroko rasakan deru nafas Akashi. Tinggal menunggu beberapa detik lagi dan...

**CUP~**

"KYAAAA!" semua orang bersorak atas pernikahan (bohongan) antara Akashi dan Kuroko. Le udah gemeteran penuh kesenangan, dia nangis terharu.

"Aku doakan kalian hidup bahagia desu. Punya anak yang nurut sama emaknya desu. Selamat menempuh hidup baru desu."

* * *

_Iklan sejenak. Panggung sedang dibersihkan_

* * *

Kembali ke acara utama. Semuanya sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Lupakan bagaimana reaksi yang lainnya, kita kembali ke acara tanya jawab.

"Dari Ya-chan desu. Pertama untuk Midorima, Shintarou-san punya adik kan? Tolong deskripsikan adikmu dong adikmu pasti imut ya? kyaaaa atau jangan2, tsundere kayak kamu? wkwkwk"

"Iya, dia memang imut dan dia cukup ceria. Bu-bukan berarti aku peduli padanya atau apa, dia adalah adikku. Dia tidak tsundere, dia lebih seperti Kise."

"Seperti aku ssu?"

"Selanjutnya untuk Aomine desu. Daiki-san, kenapa kulitmu item? Punya keturunan dari Papua ya? tapi kuakui kamu seksi terus otak kita sama2 nistanya toss dulu dong"

Aomine tos sama orangnya yang entah dia ada di mana, "Aku tidak punya keturunan dari papua. Terima kasih, kamu fans beratku ya? Soal pikiran itu, punya edisi majalah Mai-chan yang keberapa? Aku boleh pinjam?" oke abaikan.

"Selanjutnya untuk Kuroko desu." Le senyum-senyum gaje lalu dia iket Akashi sejenak, "Tetsuya-saaannn mau nanya kenapa kamu suka bgt sama vanilla milkshake? dan kenapa rambutmu biru muda? lalu... aku KuroMomo shippers lho btw aku juga penggemar berat vanilla sih, selain cokelat sama keju wkwkwkwk btw pasti asyik punya sahabat seperti Tetsuya-san ya apalagi kamu itu tipeku..."

"Karena aku menyukainya. Rambutku? Itu turunan dari ayahku. Terima kasih." Kuroko senyum sekilas ke Momoi. Sedangkan Akashi terbakar dalam api cemburu "Tapi aku hanya menyukai vanilla. Terima kasih, tapi tipeku orang yang seperti Momoi-san."

"Yosh kembali ke topik desu. Selanjutnya untuk Murasakibara desu. Ini orang dari tadi gak ada suaranya. mau nanya sama Murasakibara-kun kamu banyak makan, tapi kenapa malah nambah tinggi? lalu, kamu suka makanan manis ya? sama kayak aku dong"

"Mungkin itu karena aku suka makan. Lain kali kita berbagi makanan manis ya~~"

"Dasar titan, selanjutnya untuk Kise desu. haloooo Ryouta-saannn apa kabar? mau nanya dong Kamu udah berapa kali kena sabetannya gunting Seijuurou-san? terus, enak gak jadi anak bungsu? eh bener kan ya? seru bgt tuh kalau bisa jadi sahabatnya Ryouta-san haahaha soalnya kalau bicara sama org yg ceria aku juga jadi semangat hyaaa sepertinya fangirlingku kambuh lagi."

"Kabarku baik ssu. Etto, sudah tak bisa dihitung jari ssu. Lumayan lah. Sini sama aku kita ramein tempat ini bareng-bareng ssu. Kalau mau tanda tangan nanti tinggal bilang aja, biar aku kasih ssu."

"Jangan dulu desu. Nanti aja habis acara selesai desu. Selanjutnya untuk Akashi, hola Seijuurou-san. Guntingmu apa kabar? udah diasah belum? ah ya, warna kesukaanmu apa? Kenapa rambutmu bisa warna merah? udah segitu aja hohohoho, jangan sabet daku dengan gunting ya btw aku juga mengoleksi benda tajam lho hohoho, misalnya 2 pisau pramuka, 1 cutter, 2 gunting kecil (yg satu warna merah kesukaanku), 1 gunting kain, beberapa jarum." le diam sejenak lalu hadap layar "Temanku, apakah kamu yandere desu?"

"Guntingku baik-baik saja dan selalu aku asah setiap hari. Tentu saja merah. Kenapa rambutku bisa warna merah? Karena itu turunan dari ayahku. Oh, ternyata anda maniak benda tajam. Aku gunting ini saja sudah cukup.

"Yandere ketemu yandere desu. Selanjutnya untuk Momoi, Halo satsuki-chaaannn, aku mau nanya, boleh ya? apa yg membuat kamu menyukai Tetsuya-san? Kasih tahu dong, gimana caranya naikin berat badan? huaaa tolong aku satsuki-chaaannn."

"Itu karena..." Momoi sudah hilang ke alam bawah sadar dan muncul kira-kira yang Le gak tahu datangnya dari mana.

"Momoi, sadar desu."

"Ah maaf, caranya ya makan yang banyak. Tapi jangan makan yang berlemak. Daripada itu lebih baik makan yang baik untuk kesehatan dalam usiamu ini. Seperti makanan yang bisa membersihkan darah, itu sangat baik untuk diet atau menambah berat badan."

Le langsung catet, "Yap, selanjutnya untuk Kagami desu. hei kamu iya kamu yg di sana cie nengok eh kamu tsundere ya?eh.. tunggu... emg sejak kapan virusnya shintarou-san nular? oke lupakan. kenapa rambutmu warnanya aneh? udah itu aja."

"Akh aku lelah menunggu akhirnya ada pertanyaan untukku juga. Aku gak tsundere, lagipula mana mau aku disamakan dengan hijau lumutan itu. Rambutku tidak aneh, memang sejak lahir begini."

"Lanjut desu. Dari 46Neko-Kucing Ganteng, namanya asik desu. Untuk Akashi, apa kolor yg dipake akashi hari ini?"

Akashi menghela nafas, "Merah."

"Cuma itu jawabannya desu?"

"Memang mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Oke, selanjutnya dari fans ku yang paling fanatik dan dia yang terakhir desu. Kim Victorica desu. Untuk Akashi, Akashi cabe2an ya? Serius? Pakek baju "king rock" terus nyanyi "what is love" by morning musume14, pakek dance. Harus mau sebagai seorang yang absolute dan panutan tiap orang. Iya ngak Kuroko?"

Kuroko mengangguk setuju. Dan akashi sudah digeret Le untuk ganti baju.

"Baiklah inilah penampilan Akashi request dari Kim desu!"

Akashi muncul dengan baju "King Rock" dan sebelum itu dia berkata "Oi kamu, aku bukan cabe-cabean."

"Undah lakukan requestnya desu."

Dengan pasrah dan naudzubillah Akashi joget what is love sama nyanyinya. Sementara di bawah sana kameramen dan fotografer siap dengan peralatan canggih mereka. Anggota Kisedai plus Momoi dan Kagami sudah ketawa gak jelas dan sisanya ada di benak anda.

Le sudah kembali ke tempatnya begitu pun Akashi, "Selanjutnya untuk Midorima desu. MIDORIN! PANGERAN KATAKKU! MAUKAH KAU BERISTRIKAN KUROKO, BERANAKKAN KISE, BERMANTUKAN AKASHI DAN BERCUCUKAN KAGAMI?!"

Midorima membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang gak mungkin kabur kemana-mana "Aku mau. Bu-bukannya aku menerima dengan mudah, ini hanya pertanyaan dan tak mungkin terjadi."

"Midorima, tsunmu kelihatan desu. Selanjutnya untuk Kuroko, Kuroko sayang~ anakku yang manis~ semua toko milkshake di jepang jadi milikmu jika kamu mau "melempar sekardus cutter ke arah Akashi.""

Tanpa babibu Kuroko langsung melempar sekardus cutter yang sudah dalam mode siap tancep yang entah dari mana dia mendapatkannya, "Dengan senang hati aku melakukannya."

"Tetsuya kau jahat."

"Terakhir dan sumpah ini terkahir untuk Aomine desu. AHOK DONK! JOGET SPLASH FREE SANA ALA PENARI INDIA! LENGKAP SAMA TETEKBENGEKNYA YAK! KALO NGAK MAU TAK SUMVAHIN KAU TAMBAH DAKI!"

Aomine sudah mau kabur tapi ditahan oleh Kagami, Kise, dan Murasakibara.

"Dan salamnya ini, untuk Akashi dan Midorima dari Kim desu. Akashi'sama janganlah kau marah. Semakin jahil seorang padamu berarti semakin besar rasa sukanya. Dan SALAM CINTA UNTUK MIDORIN PANGERAN KATAKKU TERCINTA! DAISUKI NANODAYO!"

Dan Kagami, Kise, dan Murasakibara sudah kembali dengan membawa Aomine yang sudah didandani oleh Momoie. "LAGUNYA TARIK MAK!"

Dengan Akashi yang memainkan gunting sambil mengancam, Aomine pun menari seperti yang direquestkan. Dan hujanlah kumpulan kertas warna-warni bikinan Le dan crew. Aomine menari ditengah dengan semburat malu. SEMANGAT AHOMINE!

"Sekian acara tanya jawab dari saya Ai Kazoku beserta crew yang bertugas. Chapter selanjutnya akan diisi oleh drabble seperti biasa. Jika ada typo, kesalahan, atau merasa tersinggung saya sebagai author meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu..."

Le dada-dada ke kamera berserta kisedai plus Momoi dan Kagami. Beserta Aomine yang sudah kembali ke penampilannya semula.

.

.

.

"Jangan lupa Reviewnya ssu."


	6. Chapter 6

**Kumpulan Drabble Absurb Anak KnB**

**Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor, Drama**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), bahasa abal, beserta kelainan jiwa lainnya, humor garing**

**Akashi x Kuroko (little) Edition**

**(sedikit ada Kise)**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading

.

**Kurang apa?**

"Aku itu sudah ganteng, pintar, kayak, banyak cewek yang suka sama aku, selalu benar dan selalu menang. Apa yang kurang dariku?" ujar Akashi pada suatu hari.

Kuroko menyahut dengan minum Vanilla Milkshake, "Kurang tinggi."

* * *

**Kise Uji Nyali**

Kise lagi pegang senter yang baterainya udah lowbat dan minta di chass pakai hidung kise. Sementara dirinya disuruh uji nyali sama anggota Kedai Pelangi di rumah kosong yang katanya angker.

Awalnya Kise bertemu pocong, dia jerit-jerit biasa. Lalu kuntilanak, lalu tuyul, lalu sebangsa jin dan setan yang lainnya.

Pada saat di pintu EXIT tiba-tiba muncul mantan dan Akashi.

"KYAAAA! MANTAN!"

Kise langsung lari terbirit-birit tanpa mengubriskan Akashi yang (mungkin) menurut Kise kurang mengerikan daripada mantannya.

* * *

**#A dan #AB**

Akashi lagi iseng baca buku tentang pasangan golongan darah. Karena dia ingat golongan darah Kuroko adalah A maka dia mencari bagaimana hubungan antara golongan darah A dan AB.

'Pasangan AB yang tulus dan pasangan A yang jujur bisa menjadi pasangan yang saling mempercayai satu sama lain'

Akashi langsung joget gangnam style karena dirinya merasa cocok dengan uke amberegul ameseyu miliknya.

* * *

** Jalan-jalan Musim Dingin**

Hari itu sedang hujan salju, Kuroko dan Akashi sedang berjalan-jalan sambil berteduh di bawah payung merah milik Akashi. Tiba-tiba seorang reporter datang dan menanyai Akashi, "Apa hal yang menurutmu special dalam musim dingin ini?"

Akashi pun menjawab, "Berjalan bersama seseorang yang dicintai di bawah hujan salju berdua sambil berpegang tangan."

"Memang Akashi-kun memiliki kekasih?"

Tanpa babibu Kuroko langsung lari meninggalkan Akashi, sementara Akashi membuang payung entah ke mana dan membiarkan sang reporter sweat drop ria dan mengejar kekasihnya.

* * *

**Jangan Dimengerti**

Kuroko Tetsuya dan Yukkiteru dari Mirai Nikki lagi diculik alien spongbobe ke dunia frozen.

Akashi Seijuuroo dan Gasai Yuno langsung beraksi menghancurkan sepuluh galaksi sekaligus, salah satunya adalah dunia highschool DxD. Yang membuat Koneko langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Akashi.

Sementara Kuroko dan Yukki lagi ada acara minum teh sama Izayoi Miku dari Date A Live bersama Patrick Star.

Akashi dan Yuno masih mengarungi dunia Star War bersama anggota The Avenger dan Young Justice, menghancurkan dua dimensi yang tersisa. Yaitu Farplane dan Planet Namex.

* * *

**Tak Bisa Diatur**

Akashi Seijuuroo adalah orang yang ingin atau lebih tepatnya sangat ingin mengontrol dunia.

Sementara Kuroko Tetsuya adalah yang tak bisa diatur.

Mereka bertolak belakang.

* * *

**Lebih suka**

"Ne, Akashi-kun." panggil Kuroko setelah pertemuan Kedai Pelangi di awal Winter Cup.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?"

Kuroko dengan wajah memelas dan imut-imut kawaii menatap Akashi dengan sendu, "Aku lebih suka rambut panjangmu."

Begitu sampai di ruang ganti Akashi langsung meurutuki dirinya yang seenak jidatnya memotong rambutnya tanpa memperhatikan perasaan Kuroko Tetsuyanya tercinta.

* * *

**Berebut**

Akashi jahat dan Akashi baik lagi berebut siapa yang berhak memiliki Kuroko Tetsuya. Sementara Kuroko lagi diperebutkan oleh anggota Kedai Pelangi beserta pelangi.

Semuanya pun langsung bertanya, "TETSUYA/KUROKO-KUN/KUROKOCCHI/TETSU/KUROKO/KUROCHIN DI ANTARA KAMI KAU PILIH YANG MANA!?"

Kuroko melihat Akashi begitu lama. Mungkin semuanya berpikir dirinya akan memilih Akashi, tetapi Akashi yang mana?

Tanpa babibu Kuroko berjalan mendekati Akashi. Membuat perasaan Akashi entah yang mana dag dig dug doki doki teiko gakuen sambil joget disko.

Dan tanpa disadari Kuroko berjalan melewati Akashi dan menggendong Nigou yang lagi berdiri di belakang Akashi.

"Aku memilih Nigou."

* * *

**Notice**

"Tetsuya! Notice me!"

Kuroko terus berlalu berjalan bersama Kagami meninggalkan Akashi yang sangat ingin diperhatikan oleh Kuroko.

* * *

**Untuk Reader**

"Apa yang kalian suka dari diriku dan Tetsuya?"

"Tunggu Akashi-kun, kenapa aku harus denganmu?"

"Memang kenapa Tetsuya?"

"Aku bosan di sini isinya Akakuro terus. Aku ingin ada SasuKuro."

"Tetsuya, kita dan Uchiha Sasuke udah beda fandom."

"Tapi kan aku bosen."

"Sudah diam. Perintahku absolute."

"Tapi aku tidak mau menuruti perintah Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya."

"Dimohon Reviewnya dan ditunggu alasan reader semua menyukai Akakuro."

"Oi Tetsuya."

"Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya."


	7. Chapter 7

**Kumpulan Drabble Absurb Anak KnB**

**Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor, Drama**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), bahasa abal, beserta kelainan jiwa lainnya, humor garing**

**Edisi Kise Nyanyi**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading

.

Kali ini anak-anak basket yang di dalamnya ada Kiseki no Sedai diajak Kise Ryouta di acara ulang tahunnya Kise yang bertempat di aula Sekolah Seirin. Segala macam persiapan sudah terbayar termasuk makanan dan tempat, semua Kise yang bayar. Enak kan? Ane sebagai narator sebenernya juga pengen ikut tapi ya nasib sebagai narator ya ga bisa ikut.

Sementara situasi ya seperti biasa, Kagami sama Murasakibara lagi lomba makan. Akasahi sama Aomine lagi modusin Kuroko tapi Kuroko kabur menghampiri Momoi. Midorima lagi dikerjain sama Takao. Teppei yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa jadi butler pada acara itu, pokoknya semuanya kacau balau tapi masih terkendali.

Oke kembali ke acara...

Acara potong kue dan berbagai macam acara absurb lainnya sudah terlaksanakan. Tinggal ke penghujung acara yaitu berupa Kise Ryouta nyanyi. Entah mau nyanyi apa, tinggal didengerin aja.

"Konbanwa minna, gimana kabar kalian ssu?" teriak Kise namun dijawab suara jangkrik yang entah datang dari mana.

"Kejam ssu~, padahal aku mau nyanyi ssu~~"

"UDAH CEPET NYANYI BIAR AKU CEPET PULANG DAHO!" kali ini Hyuga yang teriak.

"Ehem~ semuanya dengerin suara merdu Kise ya ssu~~~"

_Sound system oke_. _Mic oke_. Semua persiapan _oke_. Dan Kise mau nyanyi yang ternyata lagunya itu "Madu 3 karya Ahmad Dhani" (emang udah terkenal sampai jepung ya itu orang?)

"_Aee... Senangnya dalam hati~~ Kalau bersuami dua~~_

_Oh seperti~~ Dunia~~ Ana yang punya~~_

_Kepada Aomine, kanda sayang padamu~~_

_Oh kepada~~ Kasamatsu, I say I LOVE YOU~_

_Aomine merajuk, balik ke rumah Kasamatsu_

_Kalau dua-dua merajuk_

_Ada Kurokocchi~~_

_Meski pandai meniru~~_

_Meski pandai merebut~~_

_Oh tetapi~~ Jangan sampai~~_

_Direbut orang lain.._" (untuk bagaimana Kise menyanyi itu ada pada bayangan anda)

Kise selesai nyanyi.

Dan bagaimana reaksi semuanya? SEMUANYA SHOCK LAYAKNYA DISAMBAR PETIR PEMIRSA!

Aomine muntah-muntah dan ya begitulah. Akasahi udah nyiapin Gunting-chan, Momoi dengan masakan mautnya, dan kagami dengan ring basket yang entah didapat dari mana. Kasamatsu udah muntah darah. Midorima hanya bisa cengo, dan Takao ketawa gak jelas. Dan Kuroko sudah menghilang entah ke mana?

Dan untuk adegan selanjutnya tidak akan dilanjutkan karena fanfic ini nyatanya adalah untuk 14+. Bukan 17+ atau 20+.

Dan sekian acara ulang tahun Kise yang meriah dengan–

"KE SINI KAU RYOUTA!"

"AMPUNI AKU AKASHICCHI!"

Eee, kalau begitu **Mind to Review, Please?**

.

.

-Behind the scene-

"Untung saja aku segera pergi dari sana." Ucap Kuroko sambil mengelus dada trepesnya.

"Hai kamu!"

Kuroko berbalik dan menemukan seseorang menggunakan jersey bertudung aneh, "Aku?"

"Iya, sini."

Kuroko menggeleng.

"Anak kecil zaman sekarang ngerti tanda bahaya ya."

"Anak... kecil?"

Dan seketika Kuroko pingsan karena dibuat pingsan dengan sapu tangan berbau apalah itu.

"Sip, dapat barang bagus." Ucap orang yang membuat Kuroko pingsan.

"Yosh ayo pergi."

"Oke."

.

.

_**Bersambung apa enggak ya?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Kumpulan Drabble Absurb Anak KnB**

**Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor, Drama**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), bahasa abal, beserta kelainan jiwa lainnya, humor garing**

**Edisi Kise Nyanyi**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading

.

"Hyaho bertemu lagi dengan Ai Kazoku desu." Le lambai lambai ke arah kamera.

"Jadi di sini Ai akan mempersembahkan apapun acara setelah 'Tanya Jawab Anak Pelangi' berhasil."  
le putar ulang video(?) tentang scene tanya jawab minggu lalu(?).

"Kali ini Ai akan menghadirkan acara baru yaitu 'Lakukan Apapun Pada Kuroko'!"

"jadi aturannya mudah, kalian hanya mengreview fanfic ini dengan beberapa suruhan yang kalian suka. Seperti membuat Kuroko menikah dengan Akashi seperti minggu lalu atau semacamnya. Mudah kan?"

"Jadi karena itu aku diculik?" seru Kuroko yang seluruh tubuhnya diikat pada tiang.

"Iyaaaaa~~, biar dirimu tidak kabur~~~"

"Logat 'desu' mu hilang."

"Ribet jadi aku hilangkan."

...

"Aku tunggu kalian di chap selanjutnya ya~~~"

**-WAKTUNYA BULLY KUROKO TETSUYA-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YANG BACA HARUS HARUS REVIEW**

**GAK REVIEW KENA SANTET CANTIK NAN TAMVAN DARI EYANG CUBUL**

**GAK DAPET REZEKI**

**GAK UMUR PANJANG**

**DAN YANG PALING PENTING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JONES SELAMANYA!**


End file.
